villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Robert G. Durant
"Now, let's consider my points, one by one. One, I try not to let my anger get the better of me. Two, I don't always succeed. Three, I've got seven more points." - Robert G. Durant Robert G. Durant is a ruthless, sadistic mob boss and is the head of his own criminal organization, he served as the secondary antagonist of the first Darkman film and the main antagonist of the second film. He is portrayed by Larry Drake in all his appearances. Background Robert G. Durant is one of the most nefarious and brutal criminals to live. His main business interests are drugs (although he does not take them), racketeering, and black market weapons trading. His main business front is Intercity Land Development, where he is able to buy out pieces of property for his illegal activities. Durant is a criminal mastermind of genius level intellect. His personal syndicate interests include drug trafficking, human trafficking, racketeering, black market weapons, money laundering, and financing for various national and international criminal and terrorist enterprises. Durant maintains a massive network of underworld and mainstream connections, ranging from police officials, scientist's, business tycoons, and lawyers to federal agents, politicians, militants and crime lords throughout the world, keeping loyal through regular bribery, blackmail, and intimidation. He also employs multiple hideouts, safe houses and hidden bunkers to remain away from prying eyes. His personal crew of enforcers can easily be labeled as “violence crazed losers” for their brutality and weak wills. He prefers them so he can control them easier and order them to use their abilities for his own benefit. His personality consists of sadistic, sociopathic, and cynical almost emotionless behavior. He greatly enjoys killing and torturing people, in which he treats with a cynical business like attitude, he seems to lack the ability to feel emotion other than anger or greed. He is extremely paranoid and ill tempered that he’ll kill his own men on mere suggestion if they make the slightest blunder. The motives to his actions are mainly greed, he is ambitious to the point where his personal sadistic ways are used in obtaining his goals. Durant’s modus operandi is to sever the fingers of his victims with his golden cigar trimmer, in which he collects and keeps in a box as trophies. History For a long time during his career, he made himself a list of enemies but due to his sadistic way of killing and the power he has with his connections to government officials, no one dare to cross him. And then Durant met Peyton Westlake, while performing a favor to corrupt businessman Louis Strack Jr. to retrieve an incriminating document; Durant had Westlake beaten and burned beyond recognition, thus creating Darkman. Durant's gang began to drop like flies, and his money being stolen, he eventually discovered Westlake survived their encounter and he orchestrated an attack on Darkman's lab. The remainder of his current crew at the time were killed off and Durant ended up dragging Darkman about the city from his helicopter while firing grenades at him. In the end, Darkman hooked the helicopter's crane cable to a truck and caused it to crash while it drove into a tunnel. ReturnEdit Durant survived the crash and was rendered into a 878 day coma, from when he awoke from, he found his empire fledgling due to the ineptitude of his crew during his absence. To regain control black market gun trade, Durant had decided to provide a new weapon all together, more powerful than any conventional firearm. He broke out a weapons scientist named Dr. Alfred Hathaway from a state institution for the criminally insane. Durant was interested in project Dr. Hathaway was developing before his arrest, an air cooled semi-automatic particle beam weapon. He accepted Durant's proposal on the condition that they found a building with a surplus of power, as the prototype model ran on conventional electricity, Durant assured the professor that he would provide the necessary assets. Durant found a perfect location for a factory, an inner city power plant. The only obstacle was the current owner Dr. David Brinkman, who was using the place as his lab. He attempted to buy the property, but Brinkman refused to sell. A few nights after the monetary offer, Durant and his crew visited Brinkman with the intention of pressuring him into selling, Brinkman didn't give in and attacked the criminals with a homemade laser device. Durant had his cronies brutally torture Brinkman to death. The next move was to attempt to offer Brinkman's sister Laurie one million dollars for the property, which she agreed to. However when the day came to sign the deed over, Laurie refused upon hearing Durant's name. They then moved to force her cooperation, but she was aided by one of Durant's lackeys . They managed to capture Laurie and discover that the person helping her was none other than Peyton Westlake in disguise. With the building, Hathaway produced several of the particle rifle's they had dubbed “The Vigilante”, and arranged the sale of these weapons to a Neo-Nazi vigilante group in hopes of wiping out all other competition in the city. Knowing Darkman was after him, Durant grew paranoid and decided that the only way they could continue without trouble is if Westlake was dead. So he decided to use Laurie as bait to lure Darkman into his grasp, then he would kill them both. He was right when he discovered Darkman attempting to poison him. Durant came close to reducing his nemesis to ashes with the new weapon, but he demanded that he have one of Laurie's fingers and all ten of Darkman's. This threw Darkman into a rage and though a destructive series of events, Durant's crew, Dr. Hathaway, and the Neo-Nazi's were killed. Darkman then finally trapped Durant in his car and killed him with a remote controlled car bomb.